Dear Diary
by rexlover180
Summary: Prussia and Hungary have known each other since they were little kids. Over the years, they've still remained friends and even gone that one step further. These are their diary entries through the best and the worst. PruHun.
1. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this new boy today, he says his name is Prussia, which means he's a country like me. He seems like a good enough fighter and can more or less take care of himself. He's a little headstrong, I guess. And very obsessed with himself. It's kind of obnoxious._

_He's always on about how "awesome" he is. It's very annoying._

_I'm not sure if he could be a good ally for me at this point. Granted, I am only a kid and I know few people. But I do need to make sure that I grow up to be strong. That Austria kid is kind of impressive, too. He doesn't fight well, though. He says he's good at music, but I've never heard him play. Never had the chance._

_I also know Turkey. But I don't want anything to do with him._

_Prussia's different than the other countries I've met, though. I don't know, there's just something off about him. I'm not quite sure what that is, though. Maybe I should keep him around. Just in case…_

_Sincerely,_  
_Hungary_

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm just so awesome, I've decided to start writing a diary. And I'm so awesome, I'm the only man around who can pull off a diary!**

**Okay, so I met this guy Hungary today. He's kind of annoying, trying to warn me of "the other guys." It's almost like he doesn't know how awesome I am, so I can take care of myself just fine. He acts like he knows everything, but I'm pretty sure we've been around about the same time as each other.**

**And I've got the amazing Germania as my Vati! So I'll be fine. I wonder who raised Hungary….**

**There's also the wuss, Austria. I met him a couple days ago. He seems like a total loser. He wears these weird things he calls glasses over his eyes. I stole them from him once and put them on like he did, but I couldn't see anything. Apparently, neither could he because he ran face first into a tree.**

**Hilarious!**

**He also played a song for me on some instrument, I forget what he called it. But I got so bored, I fell asleep.**

**He's nowhere near as awesome as me, so I'm not very interested in him.**

**Hungary, on the other hand, seems strong enough to handle himself. So I think I'll keep him around for a while. You never know, he might be useful eventually.**

**From,**  
**The Awesome Prussia**

* * *

***Author's Note***

So, this is something I just came up with a couple days ago and I'm in love with the idea. It's basically just Prussia and Hungary writing diaries throughout their lives. It will end with PruHun, I promise, so if you don't like that kind of thing, stop now. Obviously, the italics are Hungary's diary entries and the bold is Prussia's. Just because that's my limit to changing font and those are what I think fit's their handwriting the best.

Just saying, this is not a one shot, it does continue, for a while. Right now, they're just kids in the story line. But they do grow up as time goes on.

Please review, because that kind of thing is nice and well loved.

And I don't own Hetalia, promise.


	2. Flat Chested

_Dear Diary,_

_Prussia's been hanging around me an awful lot lately, and it's getting annoying. I mean, he can fight and take care of more than his fair share. But he gets in the way. I was trying to ambush Turkey and he just randomly loudly announced "THE AWESOME ME IS HERE! YOU SHOULD ALL QUAKE IN FEAR! KSEKSEKSEKSE!" (he has a creepy laugh.) And then I was given away. I'm ashamed to say that I had to run._

_And then there's the fact that he and Austria have been getting into fights a lot recently. I think it's a competition thing boys have. Prussia usually picks them and then Austria tries to fight back, but Prussia's stronger than him and always gets taken out. Easily. Prussia usually steals his glasses, too, which I think is unfair._

_I've also noticed that Prussia keeps calling me a "he." Does he really think I'm a boy? Am I that manly or something?_

_Am I flat-chested?_

_…_

_Or maybe he's just an idiot. Because I do know he is one. I've seen him try to shoot a bow and arrow the wrong way around. Even his little brother, who is practically a toddler right now, is smarter than him._

_Should I tell him that I'm not a boy?_

_Probably not…_

_I mean, I'm sure he'll find it out on his own…_

_Why am I freaking out? It's like I'm scared that he's going to find out. He won't treat me differently, would he? I mean, I'm pretty sure he's just rude and mean to everyone he meets. But, we haven't seen any other girls around here, either…_

_Am I really that flat-chested?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Hungary_

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Okay, so Austria found my diary the other day and started laughing very hard. I asked him what was up and he said that I was being girly by writing in a diary. But I'm just so awesome, I can pull it off! I've said it before and I've said it to him! But he just kept teasing me.**

**So I beat him up.**

**But Hungary separated us before I could get a good shot at his lousy eye! He was saying something about how we're all allies and shit. But there is no way in Hell that I would be allies with him! I don't know why Hungary's protecting him…**

**At least I broke his stupid glasses…**

**I've also noticed Hungary's been acting weird around me recently. He keeps on groping his chest for some reason, looking pretty disappointed. I don't blame him though. Not everyone can have the awesome muscles that I do all over my body! He's probably working out every day so that he could try to be on par with my awesomeness!**

**I even helped Hungary defeat Turkey the other day! He went and hid like a coward, but I faced the jerk! I even got a black eye as a trophy for the epic fight!**

**Sure…he didn't even get a scratch…but neither did my ally, Hungary! So that means I'm a good warrior!**

**My little bruder keeps on correcting me with my fighting style. He's only a toddler! What does he know… He keeps on embarrassing me around Hungary…**

**Later,**  
**The Awesome Prussia!**

* * *

***Author's Note***

So, they're still kids. Because they're just so adorable like that. Obviously they're getting older if Hungary is caring about her chest size.

Reviews are love!

I don't own Hetalia, honest!


	3. Gender

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel violated…_

_Okay, so what happened was I was trying to do a sneak attack on the enemy, but I wound up getting pretty beaten up. I could barely even move. Let alone tend to my wounds._

_And then, guess who shows up! The idiot, Prussia…_

_So, naturally, he comes up to me and starts saying things like, "The awesome me will be able to patch you up! Don't worry, I'm awesome, nothing bad can happen to you while I'm here!" And you know, what? He started stripping me! Like that was the only way he could tend to my wounds!_

_He obviously still didn't know I was a girl…_

_Thing is, eventually, he pulled down my pants and just stared at what he found like it was some amazing discovery! I was about ready to cry!_

_I mean, at least Austria could tell I was a girl the second he saw me! What's so wrong with Prussia that he has to figure out my gender by stripping me while I'm wounded?_

_The weird thing is… After he was staring in between my legs for what felt like forever, he started glowing red in his face. He was totally blushing. And then he simply shed his jacket and shoved it on top of me._

_And then he said two words that pretty much made me go even more speechless than I already was. He said, "I'm sorry." Then he carefully picked me up and put me on his back, carrying me home._

_I guess he does have a softer side…_

_He didn't say anything when he was carrying me home. And he was careful when he set me down at home, too. And he told me to keep his jacket, since I was kind if…indisposed…_

_It still felt weird, you know?_

_He didn't even say the word "awesome" since he saw me sitting next to that tree._

_Maybe I should grow my hair out to make sure no one thinks I'm a guy again so nothing this awkward happens again…_

_Sincerely,_  
_Hungary_

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**…So Hungary's a girl…**

**I kinda feel like an idiot now, you know…**

**So, what happened was I was exploring around enemy territory, trying to find weak points, you know? And then I came across Hungary, injured and lying down next to a tree. And then I figure that I should be awesome and help my fallen ally.**

**And I figure, I can't treat wounds with his…her…clothes on. So I start stripping him…her. And then when I get to the pants, I didn't find a guy part down there… I felt totally unawesome at that point, totally embarrassing a girl and all that…**

**So, what I did was I took off my jacket and placed it over her, giving her privacy over those…whatever it is that girls have. And then I picked her up on my back and started going back to her house. I told her to keep my jacket and then I left as fast as I could.**

**I can honestly say that I'm embarrassed. Austria is definitely not hearing about this.**

**I bet he already knew Hungary was a girl! And he didn't tell me…The jerk…**

**Is it weird that I can't think of Hungary the same anymore? I mean, she's the same kind of person she was before, right? Nothing's different. But she's a girl now…**

**That means I need to protect her, right? Girls need protecting. They shouldn't be out fighting on their own…right?**

**…I don't know anything about girls…**

**Maybe I should ask Vati or something… I don't know! I'm freaking out right now, to be honest.**

**Why the heck am I feeling this way about someone that I already knew in the past!**

**It's just Hungary! What's wrong with me?**

**Am I Really Still Awesome?**  
**Prussia**

* * *

***Author's Note***

So, now Prussia knows Hungary's a girl. And, because he's an idiot, this is how he has to figure it out. Ain't that awesome? Right now, I guess I kind of imagine them as pre-teens or something, but I'm not sure.

Reviews are the nicest thing you can give to an author!

I don't own Hetalia.


	4. Girls are Weird

**Dear Diary,**

**I really know nothing about girls. I was trying to be nice to Hungary today, make up for what happened before…**

**I tried to give her a flower that I found. Girls are supposed to like flowers, right? But she just yelled at me… Then I tried to help her kill a boar, but she yelled at me again…**

**I don't even know what to do!**

**Austria freaking swooped in, too, and made things worse for me! He was being all stupid and polite to her and totally stole her attention from me…The loser…**

**He was being all suave and charming and shit, I don't get it. Is that just a part of him being Austrian or what? I don't understand… But he and Hungary have gotten really close recently. I guess I can understand. After I figured out she was a girl and stuff, I've just been awkward around her. But Austria's known for a while, so he was still calm and smooth about the whole thing.**

**Gah! I just don't understand! Girls are complicated. I don't think I like them…**

**Oh, Vati says that I'm getting to that age where I should be thinking of a human name for myself… I didn't even know he had a human name…**

**But what should I name myself? What will Hungary name herself? What about Austria?**

**Most importantly. What should I name my pet bird?**

**Written By,**  
**The Awesome Prussia**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Prussia's really starting to freak me out. Ever since that day, he's just been awkward._

_He even tried to give me a flower. I didn't even know how to react, so I just started yelling at him. I don't want him to think I'm feminine or anything… I just want him to treat me the same as before._

_He also tried to take my kill when I was trying to get dinner. He's changed ever since that incident. But I just want him to treat me like he does Austria. He hasn't changed his opinion on him at all… In fact, he's gotten more violent with him._

_Every time Austria just tries to come up and talk to me, it seems like Prussia challenges him to a duel. It's kind of like he's being protective of me. And all I want is for things to go back to normal. It might be better if Prussia just thought I was a boy again…Then I wouldn't feel awkward._

_Why do I feel awkward? It's not like I'm treating Prussia any different, or anything._

_Getting off that topic, because I don't even think I can put that into words at this point, apparently I'm going to have to give myself a human name. Like a last name and everything. I don't even know what to name myself…_

_Does this mean Prussia's going to name himself? Oh, dear God, that's going to be a train wreck. Let's just hope someone like his brother makes sure he doesn't make a stupid decision. And I'm pretty sure that when Prussia gets started, he won't be able to stop. he just got a "pet bird" that he found in the bushes. I think he might name that, too. Watch him name the thing after himself. He probably will, with his high self-esteem issues._

_Why am I talking about Prussia so much?_

_I need to stop._

_Austria. I wonder what he will chose for his name…Probably something refined and smooth. I've finally heard him play music and it is rather lovely, to be honest. He plays beautifully._

_I wonder if Prussia could play an instrument if he had the patience to sit down at one…_

_Sincerely,_  
_Hungary_

* * *

***Author's Note***

I switch up the order this time. Mostly because Prussia coming first makes more sense in this case. Right about now, I think of them as getting around to teenagers, I guess. And I like to think of it as they come up with their own names once they're old enough to understand what that means. So, yeah.

I love reviews. They make me happy.

I do not own Hetalia.


	5. Names

_Dear Diary,_

_I have decided on the name Elizaveta Héderváry. I think it's pretty and now no one will think I'm a boy…_

_Prussia has decided his name, too. He named himself Gilbert Weillschmidt. Technically, the last name was chosen for him, considering he has a family. His brother will have the same last name, too, apparently._

_Austria chose Roderich Edelstein. I knew he would chose something refined. I think it's rather nice. It actually fits him well, I think, for some reason. I guess that's what I think of whenever I think of a musician._

_…Roderich…_

_Apparently, I was right and Prussia named his new pet bird after himself. Its name is Gilbird. I knew he would do something like that, but I didn't think it would sound so stupid. He's proud of it, though._

_And Prussia has finally started acting normal around me, on the bright side. But is it weird that I kind of miss him paying all that attention to me? I mean, that flower he offered me was actually pretty sweet._

_Though, he is nothing compared to Austria. Roderich is refined and sweet and he actually knows how to treat a girl. Gilbert, on the other hand, is rude and mean and didn't even know I was a girl until he stripped me._

_I don't know what to think. I've been told that I'm "at that age where things get complicated." I'm not even sure what that means. But I've started to feel awkward and it's getting hard to feel like one of the guys anymore. I don't know what to do._

_What if I start becoming…girly?_

_What would Prussia think of me then?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Elizaveta Héderváry_

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I am no longer Prussia! I am now the awesome Gilbert Weillschmidt!**

**Awesome name, right? I really like the ring to it so far! That's why I named my bird after me! His name is Gilbird and he's so awesome! I saved him from a bush, you know. Totally fixed his wing and shit.**

**So, Hungary named herself, too. It's actually kind of nice… It's Elizaveta. I can't remember her last name because it's complicated and it apparently has random tick marks above some of the letters and I don't understand that. Oh, and the dork Austria named himself Roderich. What a lame name! Guess it fits his lame personality.**

**You know, it's funny. I'm so into this name thing that I already thought of a name for my little bruder. I was thinking something like Adolf. But I can't name him, apparently. He has to name himself, or something like that. I wasn't quite listening to Vati when he was talking to me.**

**So, I think I'm finally over that Hungary thing. I'm totally calm now. She's just one of the guys now. But she has been acting kind of awkward recently. She's actually trying to act like a girl. She's growing her hair out and crossing her legs more. Last time I checked, she didn't want to be treated like a girl. What changed?**

**Girls confuse me…**

**Gilbird doesn't act like this. He's perfectly chill all on his own. Besides my diary, he's the only one I talk to with my problems about Hungary.**

**I'm acting like I like her or something.**

**Ew.**

**No, I don't like her. That's nasty.**

**She's just one of the guys, for sure.**

**I Am Awesome,**  
**Gilbert Weillschmidt**

* * *

***Author's Note***

I guess now they're teenagers. Since they're "at that age where things get complicated." Prussia's just trying to understand and Hungary is refusing to understand. Life is fun, eh?

Please review, because that's the nice thing to do.

I don't own Hetalia.


	6. Staying With Austria

**Dear Diary,**

**Austria has officially ruined everything for me. He's just such an idiot…**

**So, my little bruder is becoming this dweeb who calls himself the Holy Roman Empire, and is basically in control of a lot of countries right now. And, so, some of those countries have been holed up in Austria's house. One of them is Hungary.**

**To be honest, I've actually started to like Hungary a little more than a friend recently… I can't believe I'm saying it out loud…or writing it...But I'm awesome! I can do and say whatever I want!**

**So, I've met some new countries recently. They're pretty cool, and Gilbird likes them well enough. They're Spain and France. And I'm pretty sure their human names are Francis and Antonio. I'm not good with remembering things like that.**

**Yeah, Spain and France are pretty awesome. Nowhere near as awesome as me, but they're fun to hang out with. And they also know about Hungary…**

**I don't know what to do about that now! That stupid stuck up rich kid has her now and I haven't seen her in forever! She was just starting to get really pretty, too! Her hair was all long and flowy and, the last time I saw her, she wore a dress…**

**She's my best friend, though! I can't be thinking of her like this! I've known her since we were both kids…I just need to think of her as a guy again! Yeah, that'll work.**

**Wait, would that make me gay?**

**Never mind…**

**I'm Awesome,**  
**Prussia**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been staying at Austria's house recently and I've been noticing that Prussia's been attacking him a lot recently. More than usual, I mean._

_I've decided a while ago that I was going to try to be more feminine. So I've grown out my hair pretty long and I've started wearing dresses and that kind of a thing. Austria says I look pretty, at least._

_Another thing I've been doing to be more feminine is I'm taking care of this cute little nation, Italy. Austria recently obtained him and he is the most adorable thing ever! I've even put little dresses on him just because he looked so darn cute!_

_Being feminine feels weird… I guess it's just because I've been trying to be one of the guys for most of my life. Maybe staying with Austria like this will help me… He was the one that always treated me like a girl…_

_You know, I can't help but wonder how Prussia's been doing. I haven't seen any of the countries outside of Austria's house in a while. Now that I think about it, Austria and I were his only friends. He only ever really hung out with us or his brother._

_I wonder if he's made new friends…_

_Why do I care so much?_

_I guess I should be happy I don't have to worry about him being a pervert around me in a dress. Last time I wore a dress around him, he just kept on staring at me like I was some amazing new discovery or something… It made me feel awkward._

_Austria doesn't act that way around me. He acts like a refined gentleman. I guess that's nice…_

_But, I have to say that I do miss Prussia's bluntness. The way he's always honest, even if you don't want him to be…_

_I don't know why I keep thinking about him, he just keeps coming up in my thoughts. Is that bad?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Elizaveta_

* * *

***Author's Note***

Now they're adults! Sort of, I guess. Oh, and i'm one of those people that believes Holy Roman Empire is Germany. Just saying so that doesn't confuse anyone.

Please Reivew. That kind of thing is nice.

I don't own Hetalia. Promise.


	7. War Games

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I made a smart move. It will probably work out well in the end, right?_

_I've merged countries with Austria. So I guess I'm no longer Hungary then. I'm Austria-Hungary…with Austria…_

_It all would have been fine and dandy, if Prussia hadn't come in being the jerk that he is and ruined everything. He refused to accept Maria Theresa as the empress and demanded to have Silesia as payment so he would accept her._

_We refused. But then he just took it for himself! Austria had to go to war with him, which I knew wouldn't turn out well. His only ally was England, after all…_

_He got crushed in the first battle… He came back all beaten and battered and I didn't know what to do! He still managed to maintain his perfect composure, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain._

_So, I decided Prussia had to pay. I still know how to fight, after all!_

_Turns out Prussia hadn't changed at all! I used to always beat him in fights when we were kids and I still can. He ran away like a scared little child._

_He still kept Silesia, though…_

_Prussia was being such an idiot, like always. He doesn't deserve to get off with the better part of this deal…_

_You know what, he doesn't even deserve to have me think about him anymore._

_I am perfectly happy where I am right now._

_Right?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Elizaveta_

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Okay, so I just got humiliated on the warfront by a girl…**

**What happened was, I was at war with Austria because I refused to recognize their puny little empress person as ruler. That actually wasn't my reason, but it was his. I chose not to recognize her because I didn't want to admit that the lousy aristocrat brat merged with Hungary. I don't get why he should get her all to himself! I haven't seen her in years and he's practically married to her!**

**That's a justifiable cause for war, I think.**

**Anyway, I got my friends, Spain and France, to help me out, making our forces pretty damn strong and unbeatable. All Austria had on his side was that annoying England. And he ditched him because all he wanted to do was fight France. (P.S. France is not a good fighter. At all. I will make a mental note not to have him fight for me again.) Anyway, we beat Austria without a problem and I powned his ass!**

**Everything was fine at that point. It looked like I would get everything I wanted and maybe even steal Hungary away like the awesome person that I am. No one should have to be forced to deal with that idiot for as long as she has. She's probably going through torture.**

**The next battle that came up, I just thought it would be Austria all by his pathetic lonesome and it would be easy for me to pull off an awesome victory. But Hungary was there… She still had her long hair, but she ditched her dress for combat clothes.**

**And she was beautiful as hell.**

**Thing is, I would never be able to fight her full out. I never could. Even when I thought she was a dude. So she was always able to beat me. She did it this time, too. It's embarrassing to say, but I retreated. I couldn't fight her and I couldn't win! So I just had to leave.**

**Even though I got to keep Silesia, I still feel a little sad inside.**

**I guess this means that she just wants to be with Austria and not me. I feel rejected…**

**Still Awesome, I Think,**  
**Prussia**

* * *

***Author's Note***

To be honest, for research for this chapter, I just watched the anime and basically wrote it down with a little romance and stuff in there. Prussia's side was entertaining, but Hungary's side sucked to write... But, oh well! It turned out okay.

Reviews are love. Glorious love.

I do not own Hetalia.


	8. World War I

**Dear Diary,**

**Germany's been acting weird recently. He just basically got to be a country and he's out to kill all the rest. He's not making much sense anymore…**

**It's hard to be a good big bruder when the little bruder doesn't listen to a word you say.**

**I heard the archduke of Austria-Hungary got murdered recently. I hope Hungary's okay…**

**It seems like all of Europe's going into war. I haven't seen anything like it. It's my bruder, Austria, Hungary, and Turkey, against France, England, Russia, Italy, and I'm pretty sure America's coming into this thing eventually. America is definitely going on the side England is, so that means the Central Powers are probably going to get beaten. I don't know what it is about that kid, but he's pretty damn strong. I did have the pride of training him myself in that Revolution he had.**

**Still, I'm afraid something bad will happen to Hungary if they lose. I really want to step in and help her out, but I'm not the country I used to be. I'm getting weaker. I think I might dissolve soon.**

**That means I'll disappear soon, right?**

**Rome and Vati disappeared…**

**What will happen to Hungary when I'm gone? She needs someone to protect her and Austria won't cut it, being the pussy that he is…**

**Thinking about dissolving…it makes me consider things about what I've done and shit like that. I'm not really the kind of person to get all sappy or anything like that. But I've looked back at my other entries in here. ****And I'm a dick. **

**It's no wonder Hungary chose Austria over me. I guess since I won't last for too much longer, I think I should try being nicer, maybe?**

**And I guess around her, just for her, I'll stop using the word "awesome." She's the only one I'll even consider doing that for.**

**I've already admitted that I'm in love with her. And Spain and France have noticed that I've gotten worse with the amount of time I haven't seen her.**

**I should talk to her before I dissolve. Tell her how I feel.**

**Prussia**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Austria kissed me today…_

_He was teaching me how to dance and he just leaned forward and kissed me._

_I know he's stressed with the Great War and the high possibility of losing and everything else that's going on. He won't even let me take any of the responsibility of our country. I think I know why now…He didn't want me to worry as much as he is._

_He's been overprotective since the archduke got murdered, I've noticed. And I just wanted to give him a chance to relax and calm down. He's only been able to calm down when there's music in the background and he's dancing. He's always needed a partner and I'm the only girl that's ever around. So I figured it would be nice for him to teach me how to dance._

_And then he kissed me._

_I don't know what to think, to be honest. I don't think I've ever thought of him that way, but at the same time it makes me feel happy that someone's thinking of me like that… I don't know, I guess Austria is a wonderful person to be around and he's lovely and nice, and everything that a girl would want in a man…_

_But every time I hear the word "love," my mind somehow just links to Prussia. I don't love him, I know that much. It's just…I don't know…_

_Prussia's mean, cruel, blunt, horrible, self-conceited, and just…_

_But he's been nice before. Like when he carried me home when I was injured. And he gave me that flower. And it was really cute whenever he felt awkward around me after he found out I was a girl._

_Elizaveta and Roderich._

_Or Elizaveta and Gilbert._

_I don't know how to tell Austria I don't feel that way about him…_

_The way this war is going, we're going to be split up soon. Maybe I won't have to tell him. The rest of the world will do that for us._

_Sincerely,_  
_Hungary_

* * *

***Author's Note***

So, I've skipped ahead. Quite a lot actually. 200 years, pretty much... But I like to think of it as, if you're a country and you want to write down your thoughts, you just grab the journal or diary nearest you. I think they write a lot and the entries are scattered. So, yeah...That's what I think, at least.

Prussia's getting weaker and, as such, is feeling less and less awesome. And Austria-Hungary is feeling awkward.

Anywho...please review! It's very nice!

I do not own Hetalia.


	9. Communism

**Dear Diary,**

**I guess I'm a Communist now.**

**West went crazy after he lost World War I and went on a rampage, starting World War II. He lost again. What was supposed to happen, was he would get punished for all of his war crimes. And it looked like Russia would just take control of him.**

**But I stepped in to save him, like a good bruder. I told the Allies that the whole Nazi thing was my idea. (I want it to be on record that it wasn't. I was just protecting West.) I told them that I gave West those ideas and that the whole thing was my fault.**

**So it was decided that Germany would be split in half. The West portion going to America and the rest of the Allies. And the East would go to Russia. As I was the reason for West's decisions in starting this war, I was to take the place of East Germany.**

**A wall was put up so I would never be able to see West again. And then there's that whole thing that Russia's decided to cut off all of his territories in his Soviet Union from the rest of the world.**

**I'm starving. America's tried to do things like send me food, but that's not doing much help. I've heard that the rest of the world is trying to rescue the nations out of Russia's grip. But I've already admitted that's impossible.**

**I stopped caring when Russia got angry and started taking his anger out on us. I learned to look the other way whenever Russia wanted to have his way with one of those other poor countries. The others learned to look the other way whenever Russia wanted to have his way with me.**

**It's a cycle. And I stopped caring.**

**All that matters is that West is safe. He's in the hands of the Allies and the other side of that wall seems happy enough. I don't care that I'm about to die, I was already in that state for a while now. I don't care I probably won't see Hungary again. She's safe now. The World War ended and she's mostly unharmed.**

**I'm happy to know that the things I care about will be safe from this. Their bright and colorful eyes don't need to see this gray. They don't need to feel this pain.**

**As long as everyone else is okay, I've done my job.**

**West and Hungary are safe…**

**They don't need to know that I've already died.**

**Probably For The Last Time,**  
**Prussia (East Germany)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_World War II ended a while ago. And I didn't hear until recently that Prussia had taken the fall for Germany and been taken into the Soviet Union. He was stuck behind that iron curtain for Lord knows how long._

_But I saw on the news today that the Berlin Wall had finally fallen. I thought that meant that Prussia would finally be free. So I immediately ran over to Germany's from Austria's house to see if I could finally get a look at him. It didn't occur to me until right then that I hadn't seen him in years. Decades. Maybe even centuries, I'm not sure._

_My heart was pounding in my throat when I came to the house. I talked to Germany and he said that Prussia wasn't quite the same. When I asked him what he meant, he didn't explain himself. All he said was that Prussia only said one sentence when the wall broke. Since then, he's been out cold. Apparently, Prussia's first words to Germany were, "I just had to check to make sure you really were okay."_

_To be honest, that brought tears to my eyes. I demanded to see my old, childhood friend. I didn't care if he was passed out. I just had to see him to make sure he was alright. That didn't sound like the cocky Prussia that I knew from our childhood. The Prussia that I had missed for all these years._

_Germany took me to a bedroom. At first, it looked empty, but then I got a harder look at the bed. It was hard to see through the white bed, white pillow, and white comforter, but Prussia was lying on the bed._

_His hair looked duller, almost like it was going gray, not the bright white it was before. His skin was far more pale than the last time I saw him. His eyes were closed, and for once a smile didn't trace across his face. He looked dead._

_I didn't know what I was thinking, but I rushed to his side, just to make sure that he was okay. He looked so inhumanly thin and frail. This definitely wasn't the Prussia I knew. This was a Prussia that went through Hell and back. This one was broken._

_I tried to talk to him and when his eyes wouldn't open, I nearly broke down crying right there. I just couldn't take it._

_What if the Prussia I knew doesn't come back? I miss his obnoxiousness. I miss how he would just charge forward and not care about what the hell happened to him. I miss how he would say he was the most awesome person on Earth._

_The country of Prussia dissolved a while ago. Does that mean he will disappear?_

_I need to talk to him before that happens._

_I need to tell him something…_

_Sincerely,_  
_Hungary_

* * *

***Author's Note***

And here we get a little angsty and depressing. I skipped all the way to the ending of World War II. Because I needed Hungary to develop true feelings for Prussia finally, you know?

Reviews are nice and well apreciated.

I don't own Hetalia.


	10. He's Back

**Dear Diary,**

**I thought I died.**

**It would have been perfectly fine if I did. I saw West for the last time. And he looked perfectly fine. Not a scratch on him, not a muscle weaker, nowhere near malnutrition. He was perfect. Just like my little bruder should be.**

**When I closed my eyes that time, I thought it was the last. I thought that was my last second in the world. It was a beautiful moment, to be honest.**

**But I woke up in West's house. He's been taking care of me for a while. He fed me so much one day that I threw up. At first, food was actually kind of disgusting. Which is weird. Now, though, it seems like I can't get enough of it.**

**West doesn't let me move on my own yet, he says I'm too weak. I can't do anything right now without him right there next to me. I never imagined my little bruder would baby me like this.**

**Apparently, when I was in my coma just coming out of Communism, I had visitors. The first was Hungary. She refused to leave until she saw me. That story made me smile. And she also had a breakdown when she saw me for the first time. At least she still likes me enough to see me. And she obviously still thinks about me if she was my first visitor.**

**The next visitor was Austria. He came soon after Hungary. He was surprised by my state, too. Those two have known me longer than anyone. Apparently they send wishes that I get well soon.**

**Apparently, they had been together since the end of World War I, but Hungary broke it off that day…**

**I don't know what to think about that.**

**France and Spain visited at the same time. They tried their hardest to wake me up. They even drew on my face. West won't tell me what they drew, but I've got a pretty good idea. The pervs that they are...**

**I guess that since I'm still here, I'm not gonna disappear. I didn't expect that to happen…**

**But, hey, I'm awesome. I can bounce back from anything. I'll be fine.**

**I'm Back,**  
**Prussia**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've received news that Prussia woke up. But Germany's not letting anyone see him until he's back to normal…I want to see him very badly…I need to talk to him about something important._

_The day I went to see him, Austria came, too. He was appalled by the state Prussia was in, too. It's weird when you see someone you've known for your whole life like that…_

_But I guess I didn't know him my whole life. When I had that merge with Austria, I just started ignoring him…_

_And that got worse after that kiss I had with Austria. I decided to try and see if loving a friend was something I could do. It was fine, I guess, but it wasn't what I wanted. In many ways, Austria is perfect. But I guess that's why I don't like him that much._

_I felt bad when I told him I wanted to stop being with him. He asked if it had something to do with seeing Prussia again and I couldn't answer._

_I still don't know the answer to be honest. My thoughts are too scattered for me to write them down. I don't understand how I feel towards Prussia. Besides, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way back at me. He's not the kind of person to love someone like me._

_What if he's different from before? What if being in the Soviet Union permanently changed him?_

_I don't think I would be able to take it if that happened._

_Do I love him?_

_Elizaveta and Roderich is out of the question._

_But what about Elizaveta and Gilbert?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Elizaveta Héderváry_

* * *

***Author's Note***

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Camping and stuff... Anywho, Prussia's alive! And it only get's happier from here! Two chapters left, already written out. So all you have to do is wait for them to come out!

Reviews are extremely well appreciated!

I don't own Hetalia.


	11. Comeback Tour

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally got to see Prussia again!_

_I heard that he was with Spain and France at some bar, so I went with Austria because he wanted to see him just as badly as I did. Well, maybe not just as badly, considering I had to tell him something._

_When we got there, it was pretty crowded, but I spotted Prussia out in a second. His white hair was full of life again and his red eyes stood out like lights. He was laughing his usual laugh and that made me sigh with relief. He looked more or less normal. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked thinner than normal, but he was acting like he did before._

_He had his arms wrapped around the shoulders of Spain and France and he had a beer bottle in his right hand. His face was nearly glowing with happiness and his smile was brighter than ever. I noticed Germany was sitting nearby, watching Prussia like a hawk._

_Prussia's eyes met mine for a second and his smile widened. He lifted his left hand up above his head and waved at us. He yelled, "Hey, Liza! Roddie!" It took me a while to realize that was his shorter version of our human names. We were in a public place and as such we were supposed to use our human names._

_We both ran over to him and I hugged him tightly. Which, apparently was extremely painful for him. He said it was scars and, when Austria asked him what he meant, he simply replied, "You know Russia, the sadistic bastard that he is."_

_I couldn't hold myself back from laughing. I missed Prussia so much. He kept on drinking beer the whole time, like he went through withdrawal in his time in Communism. This was the only time I didn't mind being with the whole Bad Touch Trio at once. Just for Prussia._

_I never did get the chance to tell him what I wanted to…_

_Sincerely,_  
_Elizaveta_

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm feeling a lot better now. I keep on telling that to West, but he insists on going with me everywhere. I am older than him, I think I can handle myself.**

**I went to the bar a few days ago and had my first beer in years. It felt amazing and I couldn't get enough. And it was awesome because I was with France and Spain, and then Hungary and Austria showed up! It was like some kind of a kick ass party!**

**Now that I'm over my whole almost dying thing for the sake of others, I've been feeling a lot more relaxed. It's nice. I do actually like the feeling of having someone take care of me. It's like me and West's roles flipped.**

**I'll only allow it for a little while, though. I can't have West thinking I'm lower than him.**

**There's only one thing that is still giving me problems. And that's the scars. They were cut so deep, I don't think they'll ever come out. So I'm stuck with a word in Russian going across my chest.**

**Back when I did know Russian, I knew exactly what it meant. But I guess I tuned that out, so now I have no idea what it means. To be honest, I'm scared to know what it means. Because every time I look at it, I start shaking.**

**However, I am awesome, and I will get over it. Since I'm back, but I don't have country duties to attend to, I won't have to work. So I can dedicate all of my time on doing whatever the hell I want.**

**Mainly that'll be annoying West until he stops taking care of me 24/7. The thing I want the most from him right now is to be able to walk into the shower without having him in the bathroom with me. It's creepy and I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be one of those idiots who falls in the shower.**

**Another thing I'm gonna put a lot of my attention towards is Hungary. The second she saw me, she pulled me into a hug. That should mean something good, right? And, since whatever she had with Austria is over and they're no longer merged or anything, I can have her. Right?**

**Spain and France say I should go for it. Well, France said something else I don't want to put in here in case someone reads this thing. Let's just say that it would have given Japan a nosebleed that would have flooded the world.**

**The question is now, how do I tell her?**

**It'll be after West stops stalking me, so we can be on our own.**

**Dinner? Too cliché…Flowers? Tried that before and got yelled at. My awesome hidden charm? Doesn't work on her.**

**I've never loved anyone else, so I'm not sure what to do…**

**I'm definitely not gonna ask Austria. Screw that. She broke up with him anyway. That prick is officially out of the way. Hungary's mine now.**

**I'm Awesome Again!**  
**The Epicly Awesome Prussia**

* * *

***Author's Note***

Prussia's back to normal! Yay! And he got to drink his beer. So that's good. And now Hungary is really trying to come to terms with her crush, even though Prussia's already figured his out. For once, Prussia's ahead of the curve!

Reviews are nice and well loved!

I don't own Hetalia


	12. Filler

_Dear Diary,_

_Prussia's been acting weird recently. Every time he's around me, he keeps on mumbling and looking at his feet. He finally got it so that Germany isn't around him all the time and he finally looks completely normal. But there's always something off about him when I'm around._

_He's just been hanging around recently. I guess it's because he's no longer a country and doesn't have any work to do anymore. I've even heard Germany complaining about him._

_You know, Germany acted pretty weird when he became a country. And it lasted for a while. But now he's actually pretty cool. It might have something to do with Prussia sacrificing himself for him like that. Might have smacked some good sense into him. Who knows what would have happened to him if Russia had complete control of him…_

_The Allies did eventually figure out that Prussia was lying about giving Germany the idea for the Nazis. It was during the iron curtain. That was when America tried to send him food. Everyone was hoping for the best for him. Especially me._

_Now that I've seen him come back to normal, like nothing even happened in the first place, it's made me realize a lot._

_There really is no doubt about it now. I've always thought Prussia was something special. When I first met him, I kept him around for a reason. And now that I know what it felt like to lose him, I definitely don't want to feel that again._

_Every time I hang around him now, I've noticed that his little bird keeps on trying to make a nest in my hair. Which always leads to Prussia getting him out, fixing my hair, and then wrapping his arm around my shoulders. And if the rest of the Bad Touch Trio is around, he tends to try to show off and picks me up._

_He's surprisingly strong for someone who's not a country anymore._

_Whenever he gets close to me, I can feel my face heat up and I have to look away so I don't embarrass myself._

_Austria was a little easier to figure out. But I guess that's what makes Prussia more valuable. He's a challenge._

_Sincerely,_  
_Elizaveta_

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm useless! I'm just completely useless.**

**I don't even know how long it's been since I promised myself that I would get Hungary and I haven't done shit.**

**I've had plenty of time. I don't even know how bored I've been since I stopped being a country. I'm just bored. Even West is getting tired of me. All I'm good for right now is cluttering up the family room with beer bottles while I watch game shows.**

**I hang out with her enough. I've been trying! I really have. I even get Gilbird to go into her hair and mess it up so I have an excuse to touch her soft, pretty hair. And then, when France and Spain are around, I'll pick her up and drag her around with us. But all the time that I do that, she just looks away from me…**

**She was with Austria for a little while. Maybe she wants someone more refined than me, I guess? I can learn the piano. I got plenty of time.**

**Definitely not gonna have Specs teach me, though. I have too much pride for that. Maybe I could get someone to teach me how to really dance, too.**

**I mean, I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. I've always wanted that…**

**But, what will it take? She's never really been that interested in me.**

**Spain and France have a few ideas. Spain's ideas aren't half bad. Things like flowers. But I don't want her to yell at me again if I give her flowers… I'm not taking France's ideas. No way in Hell. I am trying to get her to fall in love with me. I don't want to get in her pants.**

**Not yet, at least.**

**What if I took her to a sea side cliff or something?**

**One problem, though. When I finally get Hungary to like me. Eventually, she's gonna see my scars. They've only gotten worse and they hurt every day. A constant reminder, I guess. But I don't want her to see them. I don't want her to know the torture I went through. She's too pure for that…**

**I'll keep her that way, no matter what it takes.**

**Still As Awesome As Ever,**  
**Prussia**

* * *

***Author's Note***

Aw, Prussia's being thoughtful! Yay! Not much else to say here... This chapter's just a filler and it sucked to write... One chapter left!

Reviews are very, very nice!

I don't own Hetalia.


	13. The End

**Dear Diary,**

**Big news! But first, my awesome story.**

**Today was a world meeting. I didn't really need to be there, but I decided to be awesome and grace them all with my presence.**

**I totally forgot how boring those meetings were! And when you're not doing anything, it's Hell. So I was just spinning in my chair, bugging the crap out of West, and doodling on the paper that was given to me.**

**I never knew how boring not being a country was. I thought being a country sucked, having that constant duty of doing something, but it's worse to just sit around and doing nothing.**

**Anyway, the awesome story. So, all of the countries started fighting, like they usually do. And I saw Hungary go and step out of the room. Ever since she started wearing dresses, she hasn't liked fighting.**

**So I thought of that as my chance to get her for myself! The second I stood up, though, West's attention snapped from Italy, to me. He's still slightly protective of me. It's only been a couple decades or so since the whole Russia thing. I told him I was just going to the bathroom and that he needed to take a chill pill. He's always needed one.**

**On my way out of the meeting room, though, guess who I ran into. That damn sadistic bastard, Russia. He was grinning like that stupid idiot he is. And he was being a creepy perv, too. He grabbed onto my wrist and started trying to talk to me. But I was having none of it and I was busy trying to get to Hungary, so I wasn't paying attention to him.**

**That is, until he placed his hand on me chest. Right on top of the scars. After I totally yelled his ass off and beat some good freaking bruises into him, we finally gathered the attention of the rest of the countries.**

**And West dragged me away and sat me back down in my chair. I fought back, sure, but that was so I could get to Hungary, not Russia. Please, that dick's not worth my time.**

**But West wouldn't let me leave my chair. And Hungary soon came back in just as I was glaring daggers at Russia. It was all his fault, anyway… And what made matters worse was that America had to play daycare with us and made us apologize to each other.**

**Naturally, I refused. I'm far too awesome to apologize for trying to kill someone who clearly deserved it. Russia just happily hummed his apology and that just made me even angrier. I mean, he's an idiot who thinks he's the shit. Which he's not. Last time I checked, he got powned in that Cold War thing with America.**

**After that humiliating experience, the meeting continued. And I was stuck grounded to my chair, staring at Hungary.**

**Eventually, the meeting ended, and I was allowed to stand up and stretch, thank Gott! And, apparently as punishment for my "outburst," I couldn't go two steps away from West until we got to the parking lot outside. I was leaning against his Mercedes as he was talking to Italy and Japan.**

**And then I saw Hungary. And she was walking by herself. It was just all too perfect.**

**So, ignoring West yelling at me to get back there, I started running towards her. I yelled at her to get her attention. She turned towards me and smiled her gorgeous smile right at me, saying hello. And I just froze. Two feet in front of her. I could feel my face heating up and stuff, but just looking at her made me go mute.**

**And that was when I heard West coming up from behind us. He would totally ruin my chances of this happening now. So I took a deep breath. And it took all the strength I could muster to tell her, "Ich liebe dich."**

**West stopped running then.**

**Hungary stared at me for a while with wide eyes and I was scared for a second that she didn't like me back. But you know what she did?**

**She grabbed onto my tie and pulled me forward, into a kiss.**

**SO SUCK THAT, AUSTRIA!**

**I totally won. The awesome me totally won!**

**So she's mine now! I don't care about anything else anymore. The girl of my dreams is officially all mine!**

**I've heard that writing in diaries is kind of a way to help you solve your problems. Kind of like a therapist that doesn't talk back to you and doesn't give a shit. So, I guess that's what I used this for, in a way.**

**But, now I don't think I'll have very many, if any, problems. They've all been solved.**

**You know, I've written a lot of diaries about my life. I've written in them all at different times and I can't say I quite care for the other ones.**

**This one, though, I'll definitely keep. It's not necessarily full of good memories, but they're my best.**

**Over and Out,**  
**The Awesome Gilbert Weillschmidt/Prussia/East Germany/Hungary's Boyfriend**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was just a regular world meeting. It was supposed to be, anyway. Everyone was fighting, like usual, and so I decided to step out for fresh air. When I came back, Prussia and Russia were practically in a fist fight._

_It was funny, though, because America tried to get them to apologize and Prussia refused, like a little kid._

_The rest of the meeting, I kept on getting a feeling that someone was staring at me. And then, when I went out to the parking lot, someone called out my name._

_I looked around for the source and I saw Prussia running towards me. Naturally I smiled and said hello. I just couldn't help but wonder what he was doing getting his attention. Mysteriously, he stopped right in front of me. He was making eye contact, but he looked odd. I had never seen him like this. And it looked like he was shaking._

_And then he spoke, but his voice was oddly quiet. "I…I-Ich…liebe dich…" He didn't sound so sure of himself like he usually does. He sounded scared, to be honest. I had never seen this side of him before._

_Now, I've never been the best at German. Austria tried to teach me some, but I never quite got it. I do, however, know those three words. He just told me that loved me. And I could tell me meant it because he was actually working hard to push the words out. He was terrified to say them and he never acted like this. This actually mattered to him, and he was telling it to me._

_I was so happy, I didn't know what to do. So, I just simply grabbed onto his tie, and pulled him in to a kiss. One of the best kisses I've had in my life, to be honest._

_So, I guess this means that we're together now?_

_To be honest, I do like him better than Austria._

_I've always like the ring of Gilbert and Elizaveta more than Roderich and Elizaveta._

_I'm thinking that maybe he'll last for a while. Just because it's him._

_Sincerely,_  
_Elizaveta…with Gilbert_

* * *

Ta-da! The end! All good, yeah? We all finally got that PruHun here at the end and ain't it cute?

Anywho...thanks all who read this and did me the amazing favor of reviewing! I love you all and thank you very much!

For the last time here... I do **_not _**own Hetalia.


End file.
